Just to Live
by Toola
Summary: 1x2 The world has changed. The year is unknown. Duo is all alone. But will that change as he runs into the other G boys or is his life to fall to ruins as Une chases him down?
1. Intor: time

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters...

_**Just to Live**_

_**Intro: Time...**_

The year is unknown and no one really knows what happened. Some say it was nuclear war that changed this once thriving planet. I have licensed to tales of apocalypse too. Others say the Gods were angry with the way the human race was going. But if that were the way things happened the Gods only pushed us faster along our path of destruction.

Gold no longer pulls the weight of currency. In this twisted would of today things like water, food, and gasoline rule our lives. The world has changed since the ancients built their large cities with building that reached into the clouds. Not many of them still stand and none of them as tall as told in tales of the old world. The sand lands are vast and cover most of the globe. There is a place called the sea of the dead and I have been told of a vast forest.

I think I was about 8 when I found my wheels. It was a nice black car. It was not shiny and new like you might think. Nothing in this world is. The car was rusted in places and two of the windows were busted out. I have fixed it up over the years and have come to call it my one and only friend. You see I was left alone in this world at a very young age. Life has always bean a fight just to stay alive. If someone were to see me driving my car they would try to kill me. Then they would take the gasoline and my even my car. My bones would be left to bleach in the overwhelming sun.

But that is the world today. How silly of me! I have yet to give you my name! I am Duo Maxwell and this is my story...


	2. dome city

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters...

_**Just to Live**_

_**Intro: Dome City...**_

Duo drove across the sand dunes not sure were he was going. The sun was harsh on those who traveled this endless patch of sand. He had bean driving for days since he had seen another person and now he was running low on gas. Lucky for Duo he could see a large group of run down human dwellings that in these days passed for a city. Unlucky for Duo was that this was Dome City.

He pulled up to the gate in the large wall that surrounded the city. It was a typical wall from what Duo had seen in his travels. It was made from bits of metal from this and that. Things like buses, washers, and thick sheets of metal.

"What business do you have here stranger?" a dirty mad in old clothes called out from on top the wall. He had his gun in hand and in plain sight to worn those who might cause trouble.

"I'm out of Gas. Could ya help a fella out?" Duo called back hanging half way out the window. The Gard waved him in as the gate began to open.

"See the 'Bard Man'. Strait in you can't miss it!" the man yelled and Duo parked inside the wall.

Once inside and out of his car Duo set off for the 'Bard Man's' place and could not help but see an odd dome in the middle of the little city. He just shrugged it off and walked into the building that had bean his destination. In the front was a balled round man that was writing on a paper before him.

"I Nee..." Duo started but was cut off.

"What do you have to trade?" the man never looked up at him.

"Nothing rea..."Duo started again and again was cut off.

"Then out with you." The man dipped the thin pointed tool into a small bottle that held a black liquid.

"But I can..." Duo was getting frustrated now. This was the third time the ugly man before him had cut him off.

"Got skills do you?" the man looked at him for the first time. "From the looks of you. I bet your body would sell well but the Brothel is full."

"Listen here Mack!" Duo slammed his hands down on the table and three men that were not in sight before rushed at him. Duo ducked the first and winded the second with a blow to the stomach. The third he smashed into the desk the ugly fat man had bean sitting behind. The first came rushing at him again and Duo's fist connected with the man's nose.

"Well now. Maybe there is an opening in 'the dome'." the man laughed and stood.

"Keep talk'en" Duo said.

"What was it you needed" He walked over to Duo ignoring the three men on the ground.

"Gas for my ride" Duo grinned. Finally he was going to get what he wanted.

"Right. Here's the trade. You provide a little entertainment for the town and you can have all the gas you can pack up with you."

"Whats the ketch?" Duo fallowed the man out the door.

"Its a fight to the death."


	3. within the dome and off again

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters...

_**Just to Live**_

_**: within the dome and off again...**_

Duo fallowed the man across the street and into the main square of the city. That is when he came face to face with the Dome he had eyed when he had entered this place. The ugly man opened the door and told Duo to wait just inside and he disappeared from sight.

Looking around the 'dome' he found that it was really a cage that was rounded. Long metal spikes stuck out from the walls. Duo shuffled his foot and found the sand below him was packed down rather well. The Dome had been there for some time and was used quite often. Before he knew it the man had come back and beckoned him to fallow once again.

"The fight will be in the morning" The man led him to a house not 50 feet from the dome. "This is were you sleep tonight. Feel free to look around the town. I would learn about the guy your up against first. I have work to do." And with that the man was off.

Duo left wondering the crumbling city. The people in the town were rude and smelled. All ignored him until he turned a corner and ran into someone. He looked at the amazingly clean women that stood before him. She was pretty but had a manly way about her. Her hair was pulled up into two buns and she wore a pair of glasses.

"You must be an outsider." The women folded her arms and looked down her nose at Duo.

"Sorry" Duo grinned but the women stood unamused.

"If you are the one fighting in the Dome tomorrow you will surly fall. My Lord Treize hand picks his worriers that enter the Dome. I am Lady Une. I run the under of this City so Lord Treize dose not have to deal with the scum. Here is our fighter now." Une motioned to dark haired teen that had just walked by. His hair was short and messy and all he wore was a tight pair of shorts. Duo could not take his eyes off him. The teen had just dumped a bucket of water over his head before turning to Une and Duo.

"How is your work going Heero?" Une asked looking down her nose at Heero as well.

"Hn." was all Heero answered with. This got him a slap across the face from Une who seemed to have forgotten Duo as she scolded Heero and left.

"Man that lady has problems. I'm Duo." He held out his hand to Heero who ignored it.

"Do you have wheels?" Heero said out of the blue looking at Duo with hard cold blue eyes.

"Ya..."

"Then get out of here."

"I can't. My ride is out of gas." Duo grinned at the blue eyed teen.

"Hn." Heero said and walked away.

Later that night Duo dodged the search light that roamed the dark decaying city. He grabbed a few of the gas cans that were in the back of his car only to drop down out of the sight of a passing searchlight. As soon as it passed Duo was on his way to fill them. He sneaked around buildings and to the tankers that held the gas for the City. He was careful not to wake the guards that had fallen asleep and snored in the building beside the tankers. He rushed back ducking lights again and filled his gas tank. He made the run a few times putting the gas cans in his car as he went.

When Duo was done he climbed into the drivers seat and was about to turn his car on he felt a cold gun against his head. Duo looked to his right and found Heero in the passenger seat.

"Hi bud," Duo grinned. "Whats wit h the gun?"

"The wall has a place that's rusted. We can get out that way." Heero did not remove the gun from Duo's head.

"Not a big talker are you?" Duo said before they both ducked down to dodged another spotlight. "so were is the exit?"

"Behind the Barter Man's place"

"Here we go!" Duo started the car and hit the gas. They made it past two streets when the city lights came on and men rushed from the buildings. By the time they were in their cars Duo's was crashing through the weather worn wall that surrounded Dome City. "Well that was fun" Duo's grin seemed to get bigger.

"..." Heero just looked at the crazy teen driver.

"Get my car ready." Lady Une yelled at a guard. "Lord Treize will not be pleased if Heero gets away!"

Toola: so how am i doing? please review!


	4. pit stop

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters...

_**Just to Live**_

_**: Pit stop...**_

"Okay buddy. I'm starting to go crazy over here." Duo had been driving for days now. Stopping only the refill the gas tank. Heero had kept the gun pointed at Duo the whole time. It was not placed against his head sending shivers down his back like it had been. Instead it lie on Heero's arm with his finger never leaving the trigger. But it still was pointed at Duo. The gun was not what was really bugging Duo though. The dark haired teen had barley spoken a word since he had hijacked Duo and his car as Duo was trying to sneak out of the dried up city. The only things that had escaped Heero's mouth were directions to were they were going and things like 'stop. Two minuet brake'.

"There is a town up ahead. Stop there." Duo did as he was told and pulled into the town. All kinds of gangs eyed them them as they got out of the car. Most of them were eyeing Duo. Heero did not dare to leave him.

"I would not touch the car if I were you." Duo said as a few men eyed his car. "Do one thing wrong and the bombs will go off." And with that every one stayed far away from the car.

Duo and Heero walked into an Inn and sat at a table. A girl came and took their order and was off again to fetch it. "So how did you get into that mess at Dome city." Duo asked as drinks were placed on the table before them. Heero being Heero did not answer leaving Duo to ramble like he always did. The girl soon came back with their food and they dug in. the Inn had two floors. The lower for serving and rooms for the owner and workers. The upper for guest that payed to stay there for a night or two. A minstrel played her violin in the corner that seemed to keep the guest nice and civil to each other.

Duo took drink after drink and was soon up and dancing about to the lively song that came from the corner. It was not long until Heero came to the conclusion that Duo was drunk. What the first clue was I can not tell. It could have been when he had tried to get Heero to dance with him. It could have been when he fell on his butt and laughed his head off. But what cause Heero to get up was when a group of men approached Duo and tried to take him off to bed with them. Heero through each of them a death glare as he put an arm around Duo's waist and pulled him in the direction of the stairs.

Heero put Duo on one of the beds in their room. He pulled off Duo's tall boots and leather coat as the boy giggled. Walking over to his own bed he pulled of his own boots and coat. As he removed his shirt he felt soft arms wrap around his waist. A warm body pressed into his back and Heero let out a small gasp.

"Heero... you have a nice body..." Duo said before placing a kiss on the back of Heero's shoulder. He left butterfly kisses up Heero's neck and he crest his ear with his fingertips. Heero was lost in what Duo was doing to him. Soft lips met his and He let out a small moan.

"No. You're drunk." Heero said as he grabbed the hand that was slipping inside the front of his pants.

"Oh you're no fun Heero." Duo giggled as Heero picked him up and placed him on his bed again before he too slipped into his own bed.

In the morning Duo did not seem to remember any of the things that had happened the night before. They payed the Inn keeper got some food and water and were on their way again.

"Almost there." Heero said a few days later. The sun was high and beating down on them.

"Where? I don't see a thing." as soon as Duo closed his mouth tall hills could be seen in the distance. A few hours went by and Duo could see rocks and boulders that were to steep for any man to climb.

"Turn here." Heero pocked Duo with the gun.

"Okay man. Don't get pushy." Duo did as he was told tuning into a cavern that was hidden from the entrance of the rocks. Duo turned on his headlight so he could see better in the darkness he was forced to drive though. The other headlight had been damaged years ago when some men had tried to steal his car.

Duo drove slowly for a good hour until he could once again see daylight. When he pulled out of the cavern he was amazed to find himself in a field of greens, grays, and browns. The cavern had led them into a forest of tall trees that had lasted somehow though time and the changes of the world.

"Drive" Heero pocked Duo with his gun again because he had stopped at the sight of the trees. Duo had never seen so many trees before. In all his travels he had seen a tree here and there but never in a group over ten or fifteen. "Drive" Heero said again and Duo put his foot on the gas once again and the y drove on a little path that twisted though the thick brush and trees.

"Stop" Heero said out of the blue and Duo did but when he went to open his door Heero knocked him out with his gun. He fell forward. His head hit the steering wheel and then the door. His world went black.

Heero got out of the car and walked over to the driver's door and opened it. He stretched out his arm and caught the boy with the long chestnut braid not allowing his beautiful captive to hit the ground. He would never tell how beautiful he thought the boy in his arms was. He loved the deep purple of Duo's eyes and his long hair that was like silk. Now he found that he was staring to like the feeling of having the boy in his arms.

Heero looked Duo's head over and came to the conciliation that he had hit the boy a little hard. There was some bloods coming from Duo's forehead were his head had collided with the steering wheel. Slight swelling was found on the left side of his head and on the back as well. Duo would be out cold for some time. Heero moved him to the backseat before he took the driver seat. He started the car and turned down a hidden path.

Heero stopped on the edge of a very small village. There were about fifteen building in all. All of them made from wood that had come from the forest that surrounded them. He turned off the car and climbed out as a small blond teen approached the car. The teen was about the same age as Duo And Heero who looked about nineteen themselves. Heero opened the back door and lifted the owner of the stolen set of wheels. He did not seem to be very heavy to Heero as he lay limp in Heero's arms.

"Welcome back Heero!" The short blond stopped as he saw Heero remove an unconscious body from the back of the car. "What happened?"

"I used him to escaped Dome City." Heero said as he walked toward the building with the blond at his side.

"Heero!" The other teen yelled at him in frustration. "You don't trust anybody do you?"

"No Quatre. I Don't." Heero said before disappearing into one of the buildings. It was small and was only one room. There was a bed in the far corner. A table and chairs could be found to the right of the door. To the left a small kitchen. Heero laid Duo on the bed and cuffed one wrist to the headboard. He then picked up a bucket on his way out the door. He walked a short distance down a path that led into the woods. Soon he came to a water fall and dipped his bucket into the clear water.

Duo awoke to the sound of someone coming though a door and footsteps on a wooden floor. His head was spinning and his vision not yet clear. The sound of something being set down and a hand on his forehead made him jump. Duo tried to run but soon found himself thrown back down on the soft bed.

"Stay down." Heero ordered as he washed the cut on the back of Duo's head.

"What the?" Duo pulled at his right arm and found it cuffed to something above his head. He tried harder to get up and out from under Heero's hold. "Let me go!"

"No." Heero finished and left Duo's side walking into the kitchen. "You know to much." Duo sat up but his arm was in an odd position.

"Then why did you not kill me when you hijacked my car." Duo asked but got no answer.

"Come in." Heero said as a knock came to the door and a tall teen walked into the house. his light brown hair covering half his face. "Trowa."

"Heero." Trowa answered as he eyed the boy on the bed across the room. "Quatre tell me you brought us a visitor. May I ask why?" Trowa said as he leaned against the counter next to Heero who seemed to be cooking. "No answer then." Trowa said after a few minuets of silence. He then walked over to the bed.

"I'm Trowa." he held out his hand to the braided teen. "Could you enlighten me?"

"Duo," He answered never really taking and eye off Heero. "And I would like to know as well."


	5. fire

-1 I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters...

_**Just to Live**_

_**: Water and Fire…then off to the Dragon.**_

Heero did not know the answer himself. All he knew was that the boy with the heart shaped face and the long chestnut braid made him feel. What exactly he was feeling he did not know ether. He just knew that when he had his gun to the energetic boy's head, he could not pull the trigger. He could not even keep the thing pressed against Duo's head.

Night had fallen. Most if not all of the villagers had gone to bed. Trowa had spent some time before he left trying to get three questions answered. The first was about Duo and What had caused Heero to bring the boy there. The second was how Heero had gotten into the mess at Dome City and the third was why he had not found a way to get help from them. Trowa had left without any answers. Heero had left the house not long after leaving Duo still handcuffed to the bed.

Duo took this as his moment to escape. He pulled a thin medial pick out of his boot and proceeded to pick the lock. It did not take him long to free himself and flee Heero's house.

Finding himself out in the open he ducked into the nearby brush. He followed the narrow dirt path through the trees until he came to a waterfall. Duo found it to be quite beautiful. The clear water came over the cliff above falling the length of a four or five story building. Rocks caught the water and cradled it in a soothing pool before releasing it into a calm river that disappeared behind the trees.

Heero's upper body broke though the surface just before Duo was about to step away from his cover. He quickly stepped back as he watched Heero swim. This was the second time he had seen Heero's upper body. The second time he watched and envied the drops of water that hugged the gorgeous body that was also bathed in moon light. It was a little different this time though. Duo longed to hug tight to the boy himself. A heat was starting to take over his body and he did not know what to do. He knew he should flee but found himself rooted in place.

"You can come out" Heero said not stopping what he was doing. Duo walked closer and found a place to sit at the waters edge.

"How did you know I was there?" Duo blushed.

"I thought it would have taken you a little longer to get free." Heero still did not turn toward Duo.

"I'm good at stuff like that." Duo grinned.

"Are you going to join me or just sit there?" Heero said after a few minuets of silence.

"I think I'll sit this one out" Duo grinned and starter to walk away.

"Hold it. You are not going any were." Hero swam over next to Duo.

"Wow! Hay man" Duo had lost his footing and fell into Heero's arm that wrapped around his waist. "Heero…" Duo said after a few minuets silence "Why did you not kill me when you hijacked my car?"

"…I don't know." Heero replied as he held the violet eyed boy to his chest. Enjoying Duo's warmth. He leaned down wanting to feel the lips that looked so soft.

"Heero! The village!" Duo yelled and Heero turned to find dark smoke coming from the village that lay on the other side of the trees that hid it.

"I want him back Now!" Lady Une called from jeep. "Kill all that get in you way! In the name of Lord Terize, I want this village burnt to the ground!" She ordered as her men set the wooden buildings a blaze.

The villagers ran fleeing into the trees. Some made it others did not. Quatra and Trowa snuck behind Une to Duo's car and clime into it unnoticed. Trowa floored it racing down the path toward the waterfall. He almost hit the two that were running down it toward them.

"Get in!" Quatre called as they skidded to a stop so that Heero and Duo could get in the back. Heero being the first to the car opened his door and quickly got in. Duo on the other hand had jumped through the glassless window in the back right door. His head landing in Heero's lap.

"GO!" Heero yelled as Trowa floored the gas again. Headlights followed them as the raced through the trees.

"Where can we go?" Quatre turned in his seat and looked into the back. He could not help but giggle at what he saw. Duo kept trying to sit up but fell down every time Trowa hit a bump landing right back in Heero's lap.

"…Just stay there baka." Heero put his arm around Duo.

"The Dragon's Den" Duo said. "Its an Inn near the White Fang mountain pass. That is if we can shake them."

"They have been out of sight for about ten minuets now." Quatre smiled.


	6. a drink, a drunk, and a mad dragon…

-1I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters...

_**Just to Live**_

_**:a drink, a drunk, and a mad dragon…**_

It took a few days but they managed to get away from Une's men with the help of a dust storm. Duo having the glassless window was forced to sit closer to Heero or get handfuls of dust and dirt rammed down into his lungs. Trowa pulled the car into White Fang Pass that rested between the mountains. He slowed the car down as they entered the city. People disappeared from the streets into the buildings that where made from stone cut from the walls of the pass.

"This is it!" Duo jumped out of the car and ran into the largest building before Trowa could stop the car. The tallest of the four boys pulled the car out of the street and parked along the stone wall that was behind the Inn.

Heero, Quatre, and Trowa entered the Inn to find it crowded. There was no sine of Duo as the trio made their way deeper into the single large room that made up the bottom floor of the Inn. To the right was the bar and to the left a set of stairs that no doubt led up to the rooms that where rented out.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Duo's voice came from over by the bar causing Heero to turn to the right with the others on his heels.

"He's out fetching supplies Duo." The bartender said as he refilled a glass for one of his customer. "He should be back by morning."

"Fine I need two rooms for the night then" Duo pouted as the barkeeper tossed him two keys. Duo turned finding the others there. "Hay guys" He smiled tossing Trowa a key. "Two to a room. I'm off to take a nap" Duo walked toward the stairs. "See you at dinner."

"Hn." Heero nodded to the others and followed Duo. They entered their room and Heero took the bed against the far wall. The room was small. The only furniture being the two beds and a small table that sat between the. Two candles in their holders rest on top of it.

"Hello my lovely!" Duo said as he plopped down on his bed and kicked off his shoes. "I miss sleeping in a bed so much."

"Hn" was all that Heero said before he took off his boots and pulled off his shirt. Duo stopped talking and blushed remembering falling into Heero's arms when the where back at Trowa's home village in the trees. His eyes wondered Heero's body. He dismissed it and rolled over. In was not long before Duo was off in dream land.

A teen with hair and eyes that where darker then ebony climbed out of his car was walked into the Inn. He passed two men that opened the back of his car started to carry supplies into the Inn. Hearing a laugh that was familiar he stopped and spotted the four that had fled the forest. His eyes rested upon the male with a long chestnut braid and very rosy cheeks.

"Who the Hell gave Maxwell liquor!" He yelled from behind the braided boy.

"Oh hay Wu-man" Duo stood and faced him. "I missed you buddy" Duo hugged him.

"Get. Off. Maxwell!" Wufei growled as he tried to pull Duo off himself.

"Oh but Wu-man!" Duo bounced and rubbed his head into Wufei's shoulder like a cat.

"Maxwell!" Wufei yelled and looked at the boys that where sitting at the table. The blond and light brunet had a look like Duo had gone crazy. The other with the dark messy hair had his eyes fixed not on Duo but on him. His eyes where a brilliant blue but they seemed cold with a promise of death. Wufei gulped. Normally nothing scared him but this boy was something else. Wufei looked back down at Duo who had passed out against him. "Don't sleep on me!" Wufei yelled and was about to punch Duo when out of nowhere the boy with the death glare lifted Duo and carried him up the stairs bridle style. "Okay… this is new…" Wufei stared in shock as the two boys disappeared up the stairs.

"That's why!" Quatre said with a smile. Trowa and Wufei's eyes where now on him. "Heero likes Duo!" If it was possible the little blonds innocent smile got bigger.

"That would explain a few things…" Trowa said as he lifted his mug to his lips.

"I'm sorry" Quatre motioned for Wufei to join them at the table. "We are Duo's friends. I am Quatre Winner and this is Trowa Barton."

"Chang Wufei." He nodded and joined them.

Heero rested Duo down on his bed. He carefully removed the boy's boots and shit before moving on to his own. He climbed into the bed gently trying to disturbed the sleeping boy. Heero pulled Duo against himself as he pulled the covers over them. He blew out the single light candle and lay down to rest for the night.

"My head!" Duo complained the next morning. He tried to sit up but found an unfamiliar warmth around him. A heart beet that was not own beet against his shoulder. It seemed to comfort him though he felt like his head was about to split open. The light that streamed in through the window burned his eyes when he tried to open them. Duo was snapped into reality when he felt like he was being pulled tighter toward the beating heart. He ignored the pain that came to his eyes and looked up to find Heero was sleeping soundly beside him. In HIS bed.

"Go away" Heero growled when a knock came to the door.

"Heero?" Duo blushed. Heero was awake.

"Stay" Heero said as he pulled Duo so that his back rested against his chest. Duo let out a small gasp when Heero placed his face into Duo's hair.

"I think we have trouble." Trowa opened the door. Duo noticing where he was jumped out of Heero's arms. He tripped over the bedding and his face collided with the wooden floor. "Did I interrupted something?"

"What is it?" Heero growled as he stood pulling on his boots and shirt.

"Rumors are going around about a mad women that came into town early this morning." Trowa said going back to the reason he has entered the little room.

"Pack up. We leave as soon as night falls." He ordered before he left the room.

"Hay Tro." Duo blushed as he stood. "What happened last night?"

"You got drunk. Yuy got jealous when you rubbed yourself against Wufei. Then carried you to bed." Trowa turned to leave. "After that you have to ask Yuy"

Duo's blush deepened. He had no idea what was happening. 'Why was Heero jealous?' "My GOD! I DID WHAT TO WU-MAN?!?" He pulled on his shirt and boots before he fallowed the others.

"This is you fault" Wufei said as he watched Une ordering her men around outside.

"Is not" Duo stuck his tongue out at him. "And why do you not have to dress like this!?" Duo huffed.

"Because, Miss Duo." Wufei glared at him. "They are not after me." Wufei was dressed like he always was. In black. Trowa and Quatre who had yet to be seen as well where not dressed up either. Heero and Duo on the other hand looked completely different. Duo was in a yellow and black dress. His hair fell loose around him as he sat by Heero.

"This had better wash out" Heero said as they his hair in an odd liquid that had turned it a golden yellow. He was dressed in tight black leather and had a patch over his right eye. "We do not have time for this" Heero motioned for them to move away from the window as Une walked toward the door. His lay down on the bench that rested against the wall. His head just coming to rest on Duo's lap as Lady Une entered the Inn.

"I'm looking for two men." She said command in her voice as she walked farther into the large room. "You should ware you hair down more" Heero whispered as he placed and hand on the back of Duo's neck and pulled him down to meet his lips.

Lady Une smacked her riding crop onto a wooden table an the room went silent. "They are run away slaves and I want them back" All heads turned to Une save for two. Duo sat stunned as Heero's tongue ran gently across his lips.

"My Lady" The bartender said. "The only one that has entered the town in the last two weeks has been my workers."

Duo's heart raced. Une was completely gone from his mind. He let out a small gasp. Heero deepened the kiss with his tongue as Duo began to kiss back.

"And the black car outback?" She asked unconvinced.

"A worker of mine traded it for a wagon" He answered as she drew closer to him.

"I am not con… WILL YOU TWO STOP THAT!" Une yelled as a low moan came to her ears. "Kids." she was now looking at a pretty girl with chestnut colored hair and the blond boy she had been kissing.

Toola: just to let you know I might update sooner if I get more reviews


	7. death

-1I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters...

I got a review about the character's personalities. I guess I've been stuck on not making Heero OOC. He's a hard one. I'll work on it. But since I have yet to get any bad reviews I think I'll go on… so on with the show!

_**Just to Live**_

_**:unstoppable death…**_

Duo's mind went fuzzy. His body tingled all over and his cheeks were pink when he pulled away trying to catch his breath. Remembering where he was Duo's head snapped up to see Une at the far side of the room. She was lifting hoods.

Suddenly Heero was pulled off Duo's lap. Duo was then dragged to his feet be one of Une's men. "Hello little mouse." He said as he pulled Duo into his arms.

"Let her go" Heero growled as his fist collided with the man's cheek. Another man tackled Heero as more men approached them. Duo kicked the man that was holding him in the balls and ran back to Heero.

"Solo!" Duo cried as he hit Heero's chest trying to pass himself as a frightened girl.

"What is the meaning of this?" Une called from behind her men and the split like the red sea to let her through.

"We where just having some fun my Lady" One of them bowed to her as he spoke.

"I will not let you touch her" Heero growled letting every emotion he was feeling show on his usually expressionless face. He pulled Duo into a tighter embrace as he wiped a tear from the boy's cheek.

"Boy" Une said turning to Quatre was sitting a few tables next to Trowa. "how long have these two been in town?" She asked returning her gaze to Heero and Duo.

"Dohwa is my sister my Lady." Quatre was a little scared but hoped it did not show. "We came here five years ago." Quatre swallowed. "Solo has been here two years come winter."

"You are lucky boy." She said to Heero. "You look a lot like one of my escaped slaves" Une said and walked off flipping more hoods.

Wufei let out the breath he was holding. 'That was close' he lipped to Duo who was now cuddled up on Heero's lap with strong arms around him.

"Have fun with the women" Une said as she climbed the stairs to check the rooms.

Before Une could climb another stair, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre were between her men and Duo, who was still held fast in Heero's embrace.

"You don't want to do that" Trowa said as he pulled out a dagger.

"I will not allow it" Heero had his sawed off shotgun against the temple of a man that started to reach for Duo.

"Don't be stupid now" one of the men said.

"Injustice!" Wufei yelled when one of the men grabbed his ass. He turned and slit the man's throat in a swift fluid motion.

That's when all hell broke free. Men jumped, swords where drawn and bullets flew. Duo pulled a dagger out of his boot as Heero pulled the trigger on his gun. Quatre and Trowa cleared a path to the door. Wufei was right behind them. Heero picked Duo up thinking that the dress would slow him down.

Une came down the stairs and pulled out her gun. Heero was almost to the door when her bullet tore into his side. He stumbled causing him and Duo to fall through a window. "Stop them!" Une called to her men.

"Heero!" Duo said as he sat and found a trail of blood running down Heero's side as he stood he stood as if nothing happened.

"We have to get out of here." Heero said as he pulled Duo to his feet. The five ran to the car once again Trowa and Quatre sat in the main seats. The others took the back.

"it's a good thing we filled it up earlier." Quatre said as they left the town behind.

"lay down Heero" Wufei said as he removed his gloves.

"Hn" Heero did not follow Wufei's command.

"Just do it Heero!" Duo commanded pulling Heero down so that his head was on his lap. Wufei lifted Heero's shirt and coat to check the wound.

"It's a clean wound. The bullet went right through and it does not look as though it hit anything vital." Wufei said as Duo ripped off some of the cloth from the bottom of the dress.

"Here" He handed it to Wufei to use as a bandage. "We have a problem Heero" Duo said.

"Hn" Heero looked up at him.

"I don't find blonds attractive" Duo grinned as the joke left his mouth. Heero growled and pulled Duo down for another kiss.

"I think we got away before they could follow" Trowa said.

"We have to ditch the car." Heero said as he pulled away from the kiss. Duo frowned.

"You know that's the way they found us to begin with?" Wufei added.

"Yeah, I know" Duo answered as his attention fell on whatever lay out side the window.

The Inn was empty save for Une, her men and the Bartender. Lady Une sat in a chair with her feet up on the table. "Bring him here" she said as she tapped her riding crop on her shoulder. The Bartender found himself slammed into the table face first. "Things would have been so much easer on you if you had not lied to me" one of the men held his head in place as she pressed her spiked heel onto his forehead and twisted it back and forth. Blood ran down the old man's face but she did not stop. "You hid my slaves from me. Under the grand rule of Lord Treize I have every right to punish you"

"His Law has no power here" The old man growled and spit at Une.

"Punishment" Une said as she pulled a hand gun from out of her coat. "Death" She pulled the trigger marking the end of the bartender's life.

The boy's had driven long past night fall and sunrise taking turns at the wheel. The time passed mostly in silence as they passed open land and hills with no sine of 'civilization'. Duo had fallen asleep with his arm still around Heero whose head still rested in his lap. Quatre was now in the back as well just wake from his nape. Trowa sat in the passenger seat with his eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest. Wufei now the one driving pulled the car over as the came to a river.

"We're about out of gas." Wufei said as he woke the others.

"This place will have to do" Trowa said as he climbed out of the car. "Its wide and deep" By the time Duo had helped Heero out of the car the others had all of their things out of it and where ready to push the car into the river.

"Goodbye old friend." Duo whispered as he made sure Heero would not fall over.

"We'll take the river to avoid leaving tracks" Wufei said as he walked over to the things they had removed from the car. He pulled the string on one and a raft inflated. "Take only what we need." He said and set the boat onto the water. Quatre and Trowa tossed what food they had had and started to go through the packs.

"Wait a sec." Duo set Heero on the ground and walked to the clothes the others had discarded. "I refuse to be stuck in a dress." the others snickered as he pulled out his black leathers and walked behind a bush to change.

When he came back the others had the discarded items in some bushes up stream and they where waiting for him in the raft.

"I'm not that bad!" Heero growled as he sat in the middle of the raft with the others on the sides with ores in hand. Duo pushed them off and jumped in. He picked up the ore that was awaiting him and they where on their way down the river.

"We should get Heero to a Doctor in the first town we come to" Quatre said as they paddled into the currant. The others nodded and they continued down one of the few water ways that was safe to drink from.

Night fell and they pulled the raft onto the shore and made camp. The moon was full that night. Bathing them in it's lunar glow. The boys sat around the fire not really saying anything and it was driving Duo nuts. He was about ready to jump up and run around and annoy the others with his endless chatter. Movement out of the corner of his eye stopped him and he turned his head to find the movement had come from Heero. Duo watched as he left the fireside and slowly started for the river.

"Heero?" Duo asked and was followed by another voice.

"Where are you going?" Quatre asked lifting his head from Trowa's shoulder.

"To bath." Heero answered as he continued on back to the river.

"Go with him Duo." Wufei said not looking up as he fed the fire.

"What?" Duo blushed. His eyes wide at what Wufei had just said.

"We should stay in groups." He looked up at Duo with a slight glare. "It is not safe to go off alone."

"Okay Wu-man you don't have to glare" Duo stood and ran to catch up with Heero.

"So what is the story between you and Duo?" Quatre asked Wufei as his head rested back on Trowa's shoulder.

"It is a long story." Wufei answered as he retook his seat.

"I'm sure we have the time." Trowa added. He was curious as well.

"We met some time back." Wufei started a little uncomfortably. "My clan had been wiped out in a war with a clan that had split from mine long before I was born." He ran his hand threw his ebony hair as he gained more confidence but his voice shook at what he said next. "They killed every one. Even my newly bonded wife. The saved me though. Our leader had just died and I was next in line. The did unspeakable things to me fore days before leaving me for dead." He looked up at the two sitting across the fire from him. "Duo found me and nursed me back to health. I guess you could say I owe him my life." Wufei moved so that he lay by the fire. "I think its time to sleep."

Heero heard Duo call him as he reached the water's edge. He made sure he was out of sight from the others as he pulled off his shirt.

"Heero?" He heard again and as Duo made his way through the brush.

"I'm here" He said and Duo stumbled out of the brush.

"Wu… Wu-man said that no one should be left alone and he said it was not safe to go off on your own. I did not mind coming with you. I… I need a bath too and the water is clean so I guess this would be a good time for a dip…" Duo's tongue had run away on him. His eyes where wide. All of his control of his body was lost as his eyes wandered and took in the breathtaking sight of Heero undressing in the moonlight. His heart was beating a mile a minuet as his hormones went haywire.

"Are you going to join me or just stair?" Heero asked as he stepped into the river cutting of Duo's chatter.

"I. Don't think. I should." Duo said his breathing changed. He was holding back afraid of what might happen.

"Do I have to undress you?" Heero asked with a hint of seduction in his voice. Duo lost the last of his control as Heero's voice drifted to his ears. Before Heero could move or say another word, Duo had removed his clothes. His arms wrapped around Heero's neck as they locked in a passionate kiss in the moonlight.

Toola: Now should I go for the lemon? I'll leave it to the reviewers to decide. Just to let you know I might update sooner if I get more reviews and the chapters might be longer too. Like this one. Thanks ;


	8. lemon aid

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters...

I got a review about the pace of the story thus far. I'll try to slow down from now on and what a place for me to slow it down. I hope more feeling can be seen in this one… so on with the show under the full moon!

_**Just to Live**_

_**:Lemon---aid?**_

"Do I have to undress you?" Heero asked with a hint of seduction in his voice. Duo lost the last of his control as Heero's voice drifted to his ears. Before Heero could move or say another word, Duo had removed his clothes. His arms wrapped around Heero's neck as they locked in a passionate kiss in the moonlight….

Heero's body eased as he fell into the kiss between him and Duo. His arms wrapped around the thin boy's body. The Kiss was hot and lustful but somehow was also sweet and loving at the same time. Heero could not help it. He had thought the boy wrapped in his strong arms was beautiful from the first time his eyes where graced with his radiance. As time passed, he found that he did not like it when Duo was not by his side. Heero had grown fond of the boy with the energetic personality. He now welcomed the boy's endless chatter that had once threatened to drive him mad. He had longed for Duos warmth and to touch the boy's soft sweet lips that he now tasted in the heavenly glow from the moon high above them.

Heero had not noticed his true feelings for the boy with the long chestnut braid until the night they had rested at the Inn. The four of them had sat and eat dinner together like a family. Something that neither Duo or Heero had ever had. That was the night that they had met Wufei. The ebony haired boy had yelled at them when he found Duo was drunk off his ass. Heero had saw red when Duo had stood and proceeded to flirt and press his body against the other boy. That was when Heero truly realized Duo's place in his heart. He had taken the risk and now found himself up to his naval in cool soothing clean water with his love plastered against him. Oh how he hoped Duo was feeling more then just lust for him.

Duo deepened the kiss. His tongue brushed Heero's bottom lip and he nibbled on the luscious flesh. Heero opened his mouth allowing Duo to explore his mouth before he returned the action.

Duo was lost in all the mystery and wonder that was Heero Yuy. He had found the boy attractive when his eyes had first fallen up on him. Hell, he could have confused the boy with the messy dark chocolate hair for a God! His stunning cerulean blue eyes had captivated him. To say he took Duo's breath away would be an understatement. He pressed himself against Heero's well built frame. His body longed for this since their first kiss at the Inn. Hiss heart was pounding in his chest as feelings rushed through him. In the short time he had known Heero, he enjoyed himself the most when he was at his side. He liked being with Heero. He liked to annoy Heero. The first thoughts through his head when he awoke were about Heero. He longed for Heero. He needed Heero. He never wanted to leave Heero…

Suddenly Duo stiffened a froze at his last thoughts. Was he? Could he be? No! He would not allow himself to get attached. He COULD NOT allow himself to get a attached! Not after the last time he had allowed himself to love. Duo pulled away and tried to pull out of Heero's hold. He started to panic and thrashed out at Heero.

"Duo what's wrong?" Heero asked holding Duo's arms down and tried to calm the boy in his arm. Duo started to cry and his eyes looked lost a far away. "Duo?!" Heero shook the boy hoping to bring him back. Duo soon seemed to awaken and looked around as if he had no idea ware he was. He looked up at Heero and realization set in.

"I… I can't do this." He cried and pushed Heero away. He rushed to the shore and dress before fleeing back to camp.

Heero quickly washed and made sure that his hair was back to the chocolate brown instead of the sunshine yellow it had been for the last few days. It was not long before he was dressed and walked back to camp. His heart ached as his eyes fell on his braided angel. Duo was curled up on Wufei's lap and he arms wrapper around one of Wufei's legs. He looked as though he was engulfed with anguish. His slim body shook as tears ran down his cheeks. Quatre and Trowa glared at him as he sat down by the fire. He could not help but watch Duo out of the corner of his eye. Soon Duo cried himself to sleep.

"How could you?" Quatre whispered to Heero not wanting to wake Duo.

"Hn" was his only reply as Heero poked at the fire with a stick.

"Duo has been though much." Wufei said as he gently rubbed the sleeping boy's back.

"You led him on this whole time only to reject him!" Quatre almost yelled. "You are heartless Yuy." Quatre leaned in as Trowa comforted him.

"I'll go keep watch." Heero said switching to his voice and emotions back to his cold mask and monotone. He threw the stick he had been using into the fire as he stood.

"I'm sorry Heero." Wufei said guessing at what had happened.

"I'll get over it." Heero said with no emotion as he strolled back to the river.

"Did I miss something?" Quatre asked sitting back up. "Heero has always been cold. What could I have missed. The emotions Duo is giving off are clearly that of a broken hearth and rejection!"

"Heero is the one that got dumped Quatre." Wufei said pulling a blanket over Duo's shoulders.

"Now I'm lost." Trowa said as he pulled Quatre into his lap.

"I'll apologize to him in the morning." Quatre said as he closed his eyes hoping for a good nights rest.

In the morning the only words that were spoken were Quatre's apology before they set out down the river again. Heero's side had been killing him but he was not about to tell the others. He had made sure that they did not know that his wound had started to bleed again. He changed his bandage when they were not looking and kept that side turned away from them. He would not let them baby him. He was already annoyed with the way they refused to let him do any of the work.

The other four boys thought nothing of it when Heero fell asleep as he lay in the middle of the raft. He had not slept the night before and he was injured.

"Does Heero look a little pale to you?" Duo asked when they rounded a bend in the river.

"He does." Wufei said as he leaned over to check Heero's side. "Damn! He is bleeding again!" Wufei told the others. "It's a good thing there is a town around the next bend!" They pulled up next to the dock and Trowa handed Heero to Wufei who walked briskly to a house at the edge of town. "Sally." He kicked the door twice. Trowa and Quatre had stayed with the raft to pack up their things. "Sally!" He yelled and kicked the door again as Duo caught up with him.

"What?" Sally asked with an annoyed look on her face as she opened her door. "Wufei?" She looked a little shocked to see him.

"You have work to do" He said as he walked by her. Duo was hot on his heels.

"What happened?" She asked motioning for Wufei to place Heero on the bed as she washed her hands.

"Some crazy lady was chasing him and Duo. Lady Une." Wufei answered removing Heero's coat and shirt. Duo sat in a chair by the bed. His braid was pulled over his shoulder as his hand ran over and played with it in obvious worry.

"How have you been Duo?" Sally asked as she undid the bandage on Heero's side.

"Fine." Duo said as he watched Sally work.

"He was shot? Well it's a clean wound. It should heal nicely. I'll get a better bandage and some herbs to help." She said as she cleaned. "I need you to put pressure on the wound" She moved Duo's hand so that in pressed down on the cloth she had placed over Heero's wound. "Wufei if you don't mind helping." She added and they walked into the other room.

"Hay Heero buddy. Your going to pull through this right?" Duo said as he brushed a few chocolate strands of hair out of Heero's face.

"I'll be fine Duo" Heero said opening his eyes and looking up at Duo.

"He-chun!" Duo called and stood. His hand never left Heero's side. "Wu-man, Sally Heero woke up!" He called to the others.

"Hn." Heero tried to sit up but Duo pushed him back down.

"No He-chun. Lay down" Duo said as Wufei and Sally entered the room.

"I'm Sally." She nodded to Heero and Duo stepped aside to let Sally do her work.

"Heero" He nodded back.

"Your lucky Heero." She lifted the cloth and applied her home made ointment. "It wont be long until you are healed." She said as she wrapped the bandage around his middle.

"Thank you" He said his voice not showing his gratitude

"Stay in bed. Your traveling and being bounced around is what is causing you to keep bleeding" She tied off the bandage. "Get some rest." She added before she walked off.

"I'll check on the others and get us a place to say for a night or two." Wufei said and left Sally's house for the dock and then the Inn.

"I'm sorry" Heero said closing his eyes. "For last night…"

"Stop Heero." Duo cut him off. "It was me that had the problem last night. Not you."

"I still like you Duo. It will be hard… to stop. Loving…you…" Heero said as he drifted back off to sleep.

_**Toola: **_How was the almost lemon? I felt like upping the drama. You did not expect that did you? Mahahah. Don't worry I will explain more about Duo and Wufei's past in a chapter or two. I hope you enjoyed it. I update sooner if I get more reviews and the longer according to the demands of the reviewers. I will not post more until I have 25 reviews! Thanks again!


	9. rest

-1I don't own GW or it's characters.

**Toola: **wow! I was joking about to 25 reviews I did not expect to brake 20! But I have 24 witch is really cool! Well I hope I get more on with the show!

**Just to Live**

_**:rest **_

Heero awoke and found himself in a different room. The certain was open allowing the sun's rays to flow into the room. There were two beds that rested parallel to each other. The window resting between them. Heero was about to get up when the door opened.

"Morning buddy," Duo grinned as he entered the room. "Feeling better?"

"Hn." Heero answered closing his eyes again. He did not feel like having his heart ripped out again.

"I'll take that as a yes." Duo said and walked over to Heero lifting up his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Heero asked but did not move.

"Sally wants your bandage checked every few hours to make sure the bleeding has really stopped." Duo pushed the shirt away and undid the bandage. His eyes could not help but travail along all of Heero's exposed skin. Duo gulped as his eyes found Heero's well toned abs. He could not stop when his eyes circled his perfect belly button.   
His breath even hitched when his eyes brushed the top edge of Heero's low ridding tight leather pants. "It looks find" Duo flushed and jumped when he finally pulled his eyes away. He gently rewrapped Heero's bandage and pulled down his shirt.

A knock came at the door just as Duo sat on his bed. "Are you hungry Heero?" Quatre smiled as he entered the room with a tray in his hands.

"Hai" Heero said opening his eyes as he tried to sit up.

"Heero let me help!" Duo rushed to his side and helped him. He placed a pillow behind Heero as he leaned against the headboard of the bed. Quatre placed the tray on his lap.

"I'm going to eat with the others" Quatre smiled and left the room after saying his goodbyes.

"You can go eat with them. I don't need a baby sitter." Heero said as he lifted his fork.

"Okay Heero but call if you need anything." Duo smiled and left the room a little hurt by the coldness in Heero's voice. Duo walked down the stairs and across the café part of the Inn they were staying in. He found Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa sitting together at a table by the window.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked with a grin as he sat in an empty chair at their table.

"Why are you not eating with Heero?" Quatre asked watching Duo sit down.

"I don't think he wanted me there." Duo said as he waved a waitress over so he could place an order.

"How can that be?" Trowa asked after sipping his drink.

"He told me that he does not need a baby sitter." Duo said as he leaned back in his chair tilting it on its back legs.

The others looked at each other. Trowa and Quatre knocked their chairs over as the bolted to Heero's room. It was empty. They looked around the room and did not find his pack.

"Um guys…" Duo said looking at the window. The window was open and there was thick crimson liquid on the sill.

Heero stumbled a little and he leaned against the last house on the edge of the town. "I'm sorry guys. I can't stay" Heero took one last look at the Inn he knew the other four were eating and joking in. "Goodbye." He said before he turned and left the town for good.

"Not again!" Quatre cried. "Why does he keep doing this? He just takes off with out a word!" Quatre yelled in a grief as he passed the room. "Last time he ended up in Dome City! How where we to know that he needed help? Thank The Goddesses that Duo was there." Quatre threw himself in Trowa's arms.

"Shh Quatre" Trowa wrapped his arms around the small blond. "Fate always brings him back to us. Let us hope its not in years this time."

"Duo?" Wufei asked as Duo grabbed his pack and started for the door.

"Heero is injured and bleeding! I will not just sit here!" Duo ran down the stairs and found a path of red liquid drops just close enough to see a tail. By the time the other three had their things packed and where ready to leave Duo was out of sight. Wufei caught sight of the blood trail and they set off to find their friends.

Duo got worried after an hour or two of following the tail of blood the drops got bigger and closer together. Duo picked up his pace hoping to close the gap. He questioned a man he passed about his missing Chocolate haired friend. Sadly the man had not seen him.

Duo continued at a brisk pace until past night fall. He followed the path none stop as the blood seemed to freshen. The only reason he was able to keep going was because the moon was still almost full and was set high in the sky. Duo looked up and saw a fire in the distance.

"Please be Heero!" he said to himself over and over again as he ran toward the glowing light.


	10. thank the goddesses

-1I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters...

I got a review about the pace of the story thus far. I'll try to slow down from now on and what a place for me to slow it down. I hope more feeling can be seen in this one… so on with the show!

_**Just to Live**_

_**:Thank the Goddesses**_

"Are you okay?" A female voice asked when he ran into the camp huffing from air loss. Her hair was long and blue pulled back into two ponytails that was sure to drag on the ground if let down. She wore black leather pants and coat. A red shirt could be found underneath that red 'your future is doomed.' Her eyes were a bright emerald green that seemed to glow ever though her back was to the fire.

"Do you need help?" Another girl asked. Her hair was long and far darker then the wings of a raven. It was pulled back into a thick braid that almost reached her ankles. Her eyes were black and seemed to shine with held back mischief. She wore a similar garb as the first girl. Only her shirt was blue and gold reading 'YAOI RULES!'.

"Anu. Would you get him some water. I'm going to check the one we picked up earlier." The first girl smiled and turned to the wagon.

"You got it Toola." Anu nodded and helped Duo to sit by the fire and offered him some water.

"You picked some one up?" Duo was about to rush to the wagon but Anu held him down.

"Yes. He was wounded and about to pass out." Anu said as she watched the boy by the fire.

"Was it a wound in the side?" Duo's eyes filled with hope.

"He'll be fine. We used some herbs to speed his recovery." Anu. Smiled at him. "Come you look like you need to rest." She smiled at him and led him to the wagon. Duo climbed in and crawled across the soft bedding spread out on floor.

A soft "Hn" could be heard to his right.

Duo held his candle higher and the soft light fell on the features of someone Duo was longing to see. "Heero!" He blew out his candle and wrapped himself around Heero's arm. He was not letting him go even in his sleep.

"Duo?" He awoke the next morning to the soft wispier of his name. "am I seeing things?" Heero asked pulling Duo closer to him and running his fingers through the hair that had fallen loose from Duo's braid.

"No. I'm here Heero." Duo said trying to hold back his tears. "Never do that again!" A soft giggling came from behind him. Duo looked back over his shoulder to see the two girls from the night before watching them.

"Breakfast!" Toola jumped and vanished taking a basket with her. Anu stood there for a minuet before her eyes got big.

"Food!" she cooed but stopped in her tracks turning back to Duo. "I'll catch more eye candy later!" She winked and ran after Toola.

"Who are they?" Heero asked sitting up with not pain.

"What is it Heero?" Duo asked as he watched Heero pull up his shirt and pull off his bandage to reveal smooth undamaged skin. "Your healed!" Duo said running a hand along the spot that was a bullet hole the night before.

They stepped out of the wagon to the smell of bacon and sausage as Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre approached the camp.

"Anu. Toola?" Duo called looking around but the girls where no where to be found.

"Duo! Heero!" Quatre ran up and hugged Duo as the others set their packs down.

"You look better" Wufei said eyeing the bandage in Heero's hand.

"Heero's healed!" Duo smiled "But we seem to have lost the girls…" Duo said looking around again.

"Dear Eye Candy," Every one's head turned to see Trowa reading a paper that was left next to the fire by five plates. "Enjoy the food and wagon. We'll be seeing you again so keep your eyes open. Signed 'Gods of Time(1)."

"They took off on us!" Duo said as the others helped themselves to the food the girls had left behind.

"Toola and Anu you say?" Wufei said looking up at Duo and Heero. "No one finds that odd?" The others just looked at him not sure what he was getting at. "Mythology? Gods of Time?" He was getting a little frustrated now. "Anu is short for Ambos! A God that takes souls to the underworld. Toola is one of the Fates. The Fate of the Future! Does it not bother anyone that two Goddess of time and death have shown themselves to us?"

"You think to much Wu-man." Duo grinned and helped himself to more food.

"We're doomed" Wufei growled and stormed off to get the wagon ready for travel.

(1) Gods of Time is another pen name here at fan fiction where you can find stories I have co-written with Gami1x2 and I can tell you now they are better then the one's I do alone. Go check it out! It's worth it!

Toola and Anu are not real. They are my character from my twist on religion. I took Gods from many different religions and based them off my friends. Ambos just happened to keep the name of the god she is a twist off of.


	11. on the road again

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters...

I'm sorry it has been so long I've been away. But to say I'm sorry this will be a chapter I'm sure you have all been waiting for! So lets find a space in time!

_**Just to Live**_

_**:on the road once again…**_

It had been a long day of gathering wood, hooking up horses, and getting the wagon ready. The sun was now setting and Wufei took the rains with Trowa and Quatre at his side. The wooden wagon was large with space fore three two-person beds. Duo took Heero's hand and pulled the more then half a sleep man into one of the soft spreads that waited. He closed the curtains and lay beside the messy haired boy. In his eyes, Heero was the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. Thoughts kept running through his head. Things like how could someone as perfect as Heero fall in love with him. The only other one he had let in had been killed and tortured because of him and now it was happening again. He had pushed Heero away and the gorgeous boy before him had still brushed the gates of the other world. Duo had no desire for Heero to join the world of the dead.

Duo's fingers brushed through Heero's bangs and finally made his decision. Some how Heero had captured his heart and soul. He knew now, that he did not want them back. Heero lay peaceful on the soft bed. He had fallen asleep as soon as his head had touched the overstuffed pillow. Duo pulled off both of their dirty boots and shirts tossing them aside. His eyes took in the well-toned flesh that could only belong to Heero and he could not help but gulp. He was hooked body and soul. Duo pulled a blanket over them and rested his head on Heero's shoulder. "I love you," he whispered before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep with an arm around Heero.

Heero was the first to awake the next morning. Something warm lay on top of him. He opened his eyes and found Duo laying on him. His breathe caressing Heero's ear and his arms around the lower boys neck. Heero's arms could also be found in a place they did not belong but felt so right. That place was around Duo's waist. Heero watched Duo sleep as he ran his fingers through the loose long chestnut hair. He could stay that way forever and he would not mind at all. He felt Duo start to awaken so his hands stopped and his eyes closed and the boy on top of him sat up. Duo sat there watching him before he leaned back down and placed his lips on Heero's.

Duo jumped when Heero's arms pulled him closer and joined in to kiss Duo back. "Morning" Duo blushed. How could he not have known? "How long have you been awake?" He asked but Heero pulled him down into another kiss. Duo melted into his arms deepening the sweet exchange.

Suddenly the curtain was pulled open and they where blinded by sunlight. "I'm sorry!" Came Quatre's voice as the curtain closed and he hurried away.

"Maybe this is not the time?" Duo sat up and his pelvis rubbed against Heero's. Heero let out a moan and if he was not at full attention before he certainly was now. "H-Heeroo?" Duo half asked half moaned.

"I want you" Heero whispered sitting up and licking Duo's neck. "Be mine?" He asked reaching down the back of Duo's pants.

"Heero!" Duo moaned and his heart sped beyond control. "Take me! I'm yours!" Duo moaned pressing against Heero and his pants where removed from his body.

"Duo" Heero whispered into Duo's ear and he laid him down and kicked off his own pants. "Is this what you really want?" He asked as one of his fingers brushed Duo entrance.

"Yes" Duo gasped rubbing against Heero's finger. Heero took the hint and started stretching him. Duo moaned and nibbled at Heero's nipples. Heero was shocked when Duo pushed him onto his back and kissed him roughly as he sat on Heero's member. "So, Big" He gasped as he sank down to Heero's hilt. He rocked slowly at first but picked up speed as he longed for Heero to be deeper inside him. Heero trusted up ramming hard into him as Duo's body met his own.

"Duo!" Heero moaned when Duo tightened around him. His world spun in pleasure as he heard Duo moan his name.

"Heero. I lo..." He moaned as Heero's hand wrapped around his own shaft moving with his own thrust. Duo was lost in the pleasure that was Heero. He leaned into Heero and Heero hit his pleasure point. "Heero!" He screamed as he came in Heero's hand. He watched as Heero licked his passion off his fingers and savored Duo's taste. Heero moaned and came as well his own passion-filling Duo.

"I love you" Heero confessed returning to Duo's lips for a kiss.

"Heero I… I love you too," Duo whimpered as Heero pulled out of him. They lay there not wanting to move but a knock echoed on the wood as Wufei's voices called to them.

"Are you done yet?"

_**Toola: I hope you liked it! Please review!**_


	12. return of evil

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters...

I'm sorry it has been so long I've been away. But to say I'm sorry this will be a chapter I'm sure you have all been waiting for! So lets find a space in time!

_**Just to Live**_

_**: Return of evil…**_

"Lady Une!" A soldier entered her tent at the wrong time. She was looking over a map and was trying to track Heero and his friend.

"What!" She growled stabbing the map with a dagger.

"A car was found to the east in Blood River" He choked as she stood.

"Very good" She purred holding him to her chest. "Any bodies?" She asked sweetly.

"N-No my Lady" The man blushed.

"Wrong answer!" She growled and in one clean motion snapped the man's neck.

"I want Yuy! Now!" She growled and stormed out of her tent to yell at her men. "Follow the river! Bring me Yuy!" She snapped her whip and the men were off in fear that she mine boil their skin off.

_**3333333.333333333333333.3333333**_

"Zip it up," Trowa called giving them no time as he entered the back of the wagon. "Yuy your up to drive." He lay in the bed across from them and Quatre and Wufei soon followed.

"Thank the Goddesses for curtains!" Duo blushed pulling up his pants. "I'll come with you."

"Hai" Heero said tucking a gun into the back of his pants.

"That is so sexy" Duo purred locking lips with Heero. The action caused them both to tumble into the main wagon with Duo on top.

"Did you not just finish?" Wufei asked as he passed holding his nose.

"Care to join Wu-man?" Duo teased putting on a show for him.

"Not at the moment Maxwell" He growled and took the last bed as Quatre laid with Trowa.

Heero and Duo move to the front and started the horses moving again. It was days before they came to the next town. Duo insisted they sleep in a real bed as he pulled Heero out of the wagon and into an Inn. The next morning Wufei complained about the walls being to thin as he greeted them with yet another bloody nose. They set off again with no place to be but on the move.

"Heero." Duo said one night as dusk approached. "Why is she after you?" He sat next to Heero as he kept the horses on what use to be a road long ago.

"I make her money…" Heero answered. "I was unbeatable in the dome."

"Oh" Duo smiled and joked. "I thought there was a reason I liked you."

"Hn." was Heero's only reply.

"I've know Wu-man a long time. He lived on a mountain that looked over the valley I lived in." Duo chatted kicking his feet like a child. "One night the whole valley was set ablaze wail me and my mother were visiting Wu-man's. My mother was sick and Mrs. Chang was known for her healing and herbs. Ma did not make it. Mrs. Chang took me and Wu and we traveled. We settled on the mountain above the pass we met him in. What about you and the others?"

"Hn, I was found at age 8 wondering. Their village took me in," Heero answered being brief as always.

"That's it?" Duo was a little disappointed. "Why did you leave?"

"I… did not belong." Heero shrugged.

"So you went to Doom city?" Duo asked moving closer to his new lover.

"Dome City." Heero corrected him. "Not directly."

"Why do you always run?" Duo asked resting his head on Heero's shoulder.

"I'm tired." Heero said stopping the wagon and heading back to get Trowa up. He then pulled the curtain closed and Duo had no clue what to do.

"You can take this bed." Quatre said getting up to follow Trowa. "He's opened up so much. Give him time." He smiled at Duo and went on his way.

_**Toola: I am so sorry so long it has been! I got my hand crushed so I took a little brake. I really liked this chapter and hope you liked it too! Please review!**_


	13. fate

-1I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters...

I'm sorry it has been so long I've been away.

_**Just to Live**_

_**: …Fate**_

Heero had stayed behind the drawn curtain until night had risen over them. Duo had been quiet the hole time not wanting to upset Heero more. The night passed and in the morning things were back to normal. Well, as normal as running from a power hungry dictator with a whip and permanent pms can get.

Things went on like that for weeks until one day Duo caught Heero staring off the way they came. "Heero?" Duo asked sitting beside him. "Is something wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore." Heero answered pulling Duo into a hug. "I have to face Une and get back what she has taken. A life on the run is no life" he placed a soft kiss on Duo's lips and held him as if he would vanish if he let go.

"Heero…" Duo was cut off as a spear landed inches from them. They heard the war cry from the savage warriors of Dome City but it was to late. Things happened so fast it was a blur before their eyes. They were surrounded and Une's victorious mad laughter rose above the screams and war cries of her men.

Flames rose from the ground and burst from the wagon. Trowa and Quatre laid incautious on the ground as Wufei continued to fight but he to fell to their numbers. Duo was grabbed by the hair. Heero was stopped in his tracks as a leather whip wrapped around his neck cutting off his air as Lady Une stepped through the flames still laughing. It was the last thing he saw before his world went black.

_**3333333.333333333333333.3333333**_

Heero woke and found himself within the dome. The dreaded dome of Dome city that once you entered it was kill or be killed. He was back in the tight shorts Une always made him fight in and a dagger was by him. He looked up and found the people of the city climbing the barred walls of the half shear. On the inside all kinds of weapons lined the spiked metal cage.

"People of Dome City!" Une's voice called from he rig side seat just outside the dome. "I bring you the return of our champion against a child of crime that stole from us and ran wasting our precious resources!"

The door opened and Duo was pushed in wearing nothing but a lowing cloth. "Heero?" He called getting to his feet.

"People of Dome what shall the penalty be for this man's crimes be?" Une called again and the crowd started to chant. It was a wore of voices melding into one word that meant the end for Duo. One word repeated over and over sealing his fate. "Death!"

Duo looked at Heero in horror tossing his knife away. "Heero!" He called running to him. Heero kicked his dagger away as well and took Duo into his arms. The crowed stopped expecting blood shed but got to hot teen males kissing and holding each other close. They grew angry yelling at Une to get their money back. Une was surrounded and tossed into the ring herself only to have the crowd chant for her. Heero lifted his dagger and tossed it at her but she knocked it away with her whip.

"Fools" She growled. "This is Lord Trieze's city. He wont stand for this!" The crowd when quiet as Lady Une bowed "My Lord!" The crowd went quiet as Trieze raised his hand. He looked at Duo and Heero with cold ice like eyes. His thumb was out to the side. They could tell that if it went up or down would decide their fate. Everyone was silent. Time seemed to stand still as Heero pulled Duo closer. Then it moved. It sank towards the earth. But then a miracle happened. It change direction and went up. They would live. He then turned his attention to Une. They lady that loved and served his every whim. The thumb went out again but this time there was no miracle. It stayed down.

The towns people looked at the cruel women they had feared all their lives and something clicked. The could go against her without punishment or fear of death. A rotten tomato was thrown as well as other rotten foods. But the food turned to stone that turned to rocks that got bigger as time went. Une had been crushed and all five boys set free. They wondered what would become of them now but only time would tell.

_**3333333.333333333333333.3333333**_

Dome City changed. The dome stopped being used and vines and plants grew all over it changing the name to Green Dome.

The boys returned to the forest to find nothing had survived but the plants where already growing over the burnt earth. They prayed for the dead and rebuilt their home anew. A place that would stay lush and hidden from the world and they could live in peace. Wufei did visit but soon he had a wife and a little girl and settled with them in the paradise as well.

THE END.

_**Toola: I am so sorry how long it has been! I could not think of something to bring about a finally to this . I have to say I am a little disappointed in it. I figured I kept you waiting long enough. If I get a better idea or suggestions in the reviews I may rewrite this chapter but until then their fate rest here. **_

_**Lol **_


End file.
